epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight's Helmet
The Knight Helmet is a male hat found in . Its armor counterpart is the Knight Armor and female hat and armor counterparts are Drill Bits and Breastplate. Description The Knight Helmet, as the name suggests, is a gray medieval knight's helmet with a pointed top and a grated visor. In EBF5, its colour changes to match that of the Spartan Cuirass and the Shell Armor when worn together with them. The Knight's Helmet gives great boosts to the wearer's Defence and Magic Defence, as well as a more modest increase of HP. However, it lowers the wearer's resistance against and either (EBF3) or (EBF4 and 5) elemental attacks. Interestingly, in EBF5 the Thunder weakness present in EBF3 is now a resistance. It may also randomly summon NoLegs (or a Cat Warrior in EBF5) between turns. Found in a chest on the first screen of Glacier Valley, hidden underneath the trees in the bottom right. Found in Ashwood Forest, in the top-right chest on the screen with multicolored hair NPCs, guarded by a battle that appears as a Friend Dog. Its stat bonuses are higher than in the previous game, however its elemental weaknesses are more severe as well. It no longer requires upgrading to gain a chance to summon NoLegs, though upgrades will increase the chance. |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = -30% |lvl1DEF = 15% |lvl2DEF = 20% |lvl3DEF = 25% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 40% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = -30% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Iron Ore |item31number = 10 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 1 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 2 |item51 = Silver Plate |item51number = 5 |item52 = Iron Ore |item52number = 20}} |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = -30% |lvl1DEF = 15% |lvl2DEF = 20% |lvl3DEF = 25% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 35% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = -30% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Iron Ore |item31number = 10 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 1 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 2 |item51 = Silver Plate |item51number = 5 |item52 = Iron Ore |item52number = 20}} It is the default hat of NoLegs, he wears it when he joins the party in Hope Harbor. |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15%10% |lvl1DEF = 15% |lvl2DEF = 20% |lvl3DEF = 25% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 40% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10%5% |lvl3MDF = 15%10% |lvl4MDF = 20%15% |lvl5MDF = 25%20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = -30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = -30% |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 1 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 1 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 3 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 2 |item51 = Silver Plate |item51number = 8 |item52 = Steel Plate |item52number = 2 |note = }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Hats Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs